This specification relates to transliteration.
Transliteration converts text in one writing system to text in another writing system. Each writing system can be used for the same or for different natural languages.
Computers can be used to provide automatic transliteration of an input text. Computers connected to a network, such as the Internet, can be used to provide a networked transliteration service.
For a given source word in a first writing system, an automatic transliteration service may provide multiple transliteration output suggestions in a second writing system. Multiple transliteration output suggestions may be provided because there may exist only an imperfect mapping from the first writing system to the second writing system.